


Sociable

by kaige68



Category: Avengers/Agents of SHIELD
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smidge of a late night call when the boys are apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sociable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** WotD 10/1/13 - Gregarious.

“You wouldn’t like her.” Phil said into his phone. The intercoms had been turned off, he was getting ready for bed, and feeling a little sorry for himself that he’d taken the assignment and was so far away from Clint.

_“Why not? Are you implying that I’m difficult to get along with? I can be gregarious, sociable”_

Phil smiled. “I’m aware. I just think she’d be a little to frank in her opinions of your sociability. Possibly suggest that you might be excessively social.”

_”You mean she’d tell me to shut up with less tact than you do?”_

“Yes, that.”


End file.
